


Imagine

by Pricelessact



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pricelessact/pseuds/Pricelessact
Summary: Here we have a little imagine where you, the reader, want to go with Negan to meet the group of Alexandria in S6 Last Day on Earth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an imagine I wrote a long time ago and never bothered to publish it here. How rude of me! Enjoy! Also, if any of you are reading and waiting on Black Velvet...it's in the works, I promise.

“Let me go with you,” I asked as I helped him into his signature leather jacket.

 

“No, baby girl.”

 

He turned towards me and rubbed his calloused thumb against my cheek with a smile on his face.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Look, this group has been killing off my people, entirely too many for me to be ok with. I’m taking the boys out to greet them.”

 

“So, I can’t go because I’m a woman?”

 

“Baby, that’s not what I said.”

 

“Sure sounds like what you said, Negan.”

 

I jerked away from his touch and marched over to the window. He sighed heavily and I heard his plodding footsteps approach me.

 

“Babe, I need someone strong, someone I trust to stay behind. There’s no one I trust more than you.”

 

“You’re just saying that because I’m pissed at you.”

 

“Baby, would I lie to you?”

 

He snaked his arms around my waist and held me close to his body. He planted a soft kiss in the crook of my neck, his beard sent shivers throughout my body. I folded my arms across my chest and huffed to state his charms wouldn’t work on me. 

 

“Baby girl, come on,” his voice was dark and low, his lips brushed against my earlobe. He gripped my thigh possessively while his other hand slowly trailed up the length of my torso causing my breath to hitch. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, my teeth scraped against my bottom lip. “Baby, I’m not going to leave with you mad at me…” His hands met at the hem of my pants, his beard tickled my flesh as he nibbled at my neck.

 

“Negan, you’re not playing fair,” my voice soft and barely louder than a whisper.

  
“When have I ever played fair?”


End file.
